


The Sound of Dragon's Breath

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Hair bondage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo ties up Lucio and teases him with sound while having his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Dragon's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is for this prompt on the Overwatch kinkmeme: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=19367#cmt19367

“I would like to tie you up and suspend you. Would you be interested at all?” Hanzo could have guessed Lucio would say yes, but he wanted to be sure. Lucio’s eye lit up at the idea. He’d been tied in any number of positions, but usually on a bed or the ground. It came with sleeping around the base a lot. Nobody had ever suspended him before though.

“Man, if there were a stronger word for hell yes, then you know I’d be using it right now.” Lucio grinned. Hanzo never understood how Lucio could have so much joy and energy towards everything, but the enthusiasm was nice.

“Then I will prepare a space.” Hanzo smirked. The two discussed a few more details on what was and wasn’t okay as well as safe words and precautions. It wasn’t their first rodeo together, but they enjoyed talking it out with each other.

A few days later the two met up in an old and mostly unused storeroom. Hanzo purposefully made sure that Lucio arrived before him and got a look at the equipment to get his mind swimming with ideas of what could be in store. Lucio walked into the room in his relaxing clothes, as instructed, to see speakers set up in different parts of the room. A single chain with a large o-ring on the end hung in the center of the room. Both looked to be industrial strength. Foam padding and blankets were laid out underneath the ring, which Lucio assumed was to give them a softer space to work than the concrete floor. A smile came to his face when his eyes caught the bright green bundles of rope lying on the mat. Hanzo must have been preparing even before he asked if he’d gotten rope to match Lucio.

Hanzo entered the room almost silently. Lucio had been distracted enough by his looking around that until a length of black appeared in front of his face he didn’t even realize Hanzo had arrived. The fabric was quickly tied over Lucio’s eyes. Lucio turned and reached a hand out to touch Hanzo, but he was no longer close by.

“You like music, like to listen to the sounds. Perhaps you will enjoy listening for me.” Hanzo’s voice came from beside Lucio, causing him to turn that way. His ears caught the whir of speakers turning on. Then Hanzo’s voice came to once again, but from across the room.

“The sound here is unreliable though. Sometimes I am here speaking to you presently-” A small pause came through as the voice moved to another part of the room. “-and sometimes I am speaking, but not here, not presently.” 

Lucio beamed at the set up. He knew Hanzo had to have been working for weeks on setting all of it, recording the lines, and making sure it could be executed perfectly. The tingling sense of somebody close interrupted his thoughts. 

“Do you like it, chīsana kaeru?” Hanzo whispered barely and inch from Lucio’s ear. The sudden warm breath and noise near his ear stirred a mixture of arousal and fright in Lucio. Hands slid around Lucio’s waist, tugging at the fabric of his shirt before peeling it off. Lucio tensed for a moment at suddenly being exposed to the cool air.

“Aw, Hanzo, it’s so good. This set up is amazing! You gotta let me see what I can do with it whe-” Lucio was cut off by the sudden feeling of rough rope sliding over his shoulders then around him to his back. The rope scratched just enough at his skin that it couldn’t be ignored, but not enough to hurt. Hanzo’s hands carefully wrapped and knotted the rope on Lucio’s chest. Then he pulled Lucio’s arms to lay flat against his sides. Hanzo’s rope weaved it’s way around Lucio’s arms, binding them in their place before letting go of Lucio entirely. Lucio gave a test wiggle to assure Hanzo he’d tied everything right.

“You’re pretty good with your hands there, Hanzo. Made real quick work of that rope. I hope I get to take a look at the end cause you KNOW green is my colour.” Lucio smirked, signalling along with his tone that he was flirting and not just on with his normal chatter.

“I think you already know that I’m good with my hands. I seem to recall you having some experience with them.” Hanzo teased from across the room. The sudden distance of the voice surprised Lucio for a moment, but it served as a reminder that Hanzo was a skilled assassin for a reason. The memories Hanzo had brought up, nights of long and sweaty milking, fingers thrusting inside of Lucio till he was fully spent and limp on the bed, served to harden Lucio’s cock. A hand grabbed Lucio’s own and pulled him to the room’s center. The same hand pulled his shorts to the ground and tapped his feet to step out of them, which he gladly complied with. His now half-hard cock was exposed to Hanzo. It was nothing Hanzo hadn’t seen before, but the length was no less enticing.

“Perhaps it is time you try my mouth.” Hanzo’s lips met the tip of Lucio’s dick. His tongue slide out slowly from his mouth then across the head of Lucio’s cock, before Hanzo let the head into his mouth. Hanzo was painfully slow with his movements. He enjoyed knowing Lucio couldn’t do anything about his pace with his hands bound to his sides, as Hanzo’s mouth crept down the length. Lucio’s hip tried to jut forward, tried to get any form of relief, but Hanzo grabbed them and held them in place.

“That’s not even fair, Hanzo.” Lucio’s hands flexed at his sides trying not to react as Hanzo fit the entire length in his mouth. For a moment Hanzo wished the blindfold wasn’t there. He wanted to make eye contact as he held his nose nestled in Lucio’s pubic hair for a long moment. While Lucio couldn’t see it, he could definitely feel it. His cock stood fully erect now as Hanzo pulled back off of it, leaving it exposed once more. A short, needy groan escape Lucio’s throat.

“I never claimed to play a fair game.” Hanzo had stood up again judging from where is voice came from. Lucio could hear his footsteps for once. He was walking away, but returned quickly. Lucio understood why quickly when another length of roper slid underneath the back of the fashioned chest harness. Hanzo’s fingers moved quickly until Lucio was thoroughly bound to the chained ring at the room’s center. Lucio could still feel the ends of the rope hitting his heels which meant there was more to come. Another length of rope began crossing around his legs. The rope chafed as it tucked and tied over his waist and legs. Hanzo was careful to leave his legs spreadable. The extra rope tying Lucio’s chest to the ring and chain slipped into the leg and waist harnesses. Hanzo Stepped away once more.

“So, little frog-” Hanzo’s voice came from a corner of the room.

“-What should I do with you?” A different corner. 

“Perhaps letting you go would be best.” Far in front of him.

“But what is the fun in that?” Hanzo pulled the excess rope tight as the question ended, raising Lucio’s legs into the air, and consequently, the rest of him. Lucio squirmed a moment from the panic of the sudden lift. He calmed when he realized he was still fine and that the rope had done its job. Lucio took a moment to appreciate the feeling of all the ropes holding him up, the feeling of having no control over himself. A rope wrapped around his ponytail in seconds, then through the ring, lifting up the locks, but not yet pulling them. Lucio couldn’t feel it tying anywhere else though which meant Hanzo still had the end of it.

“I think Instead-” Lucio was brought back into the moment by the voice in his ear.

“-I will consume you.” The voice manifested by his other ear, ending the sentence with a pointed tug on the hair rope. Lucio gasped loudly at the tug. Hanzo attached the end of the rope to the tie around Lucio’s waist, just above his ass, forcing his head back. He then knelt and spread Lucio’s legs apart. Hanzo grasped Lucio’s cock in his hand then used his other hand spread Lucio’s ass open. His tongue quickly found it’s way to Lucio’s hole. Lucio squeaked quietly at the wetness pressing against his opening. While his Tongue worked Lucio’s ass his hand pumped at Lucio’s dick.

All the movement around his bottom half caused Lucio’s rope suspension to rock which in turn forced the rope to rub against his skin. He had little doubt that the rope would leave some lasting marks. He tried not to think about how much Mercy was going to pester him about any leftover rope rash. It wasn’t hard to push from his mind when Hanzo started dragging his tongue from the bottom of Lucio’s balls all the way to his ass, eliciting long, whining moans him. Hanzo pulled away, leaving Lucio wanting once more.

Hanzo stepped in front of Lucio, dropping his lounging yukata to the ground. The move left his own cock at face level with Lucio. Lucio gladly opened his mouth, welcoming Hanzo’s intended intrusion. Hanzo slid his cock partially into his partner’s mouth then grabbed the suspension ropes. Lucio’s tongue traced swirls and circles over Hanzo’s head and gently teased at the folds of his foreskin. Hanzo pulled the ropes toward himself. The ropes pulled Lucio forward against Hanzo, forcing his mouth further down the shaft. The hands on the rope pushed and pulled. The speed picked up quickly, but Hanzo wanted more. He grabbed the rope wrapped around Lucio’s dreads and pulled it until his cock was fully in Lucio’s mouth. Lucio took a moment to relax, but got comfortable with the feeling quickly. As soon as Hanzo saw the Lucio was good to go on he kept the pace up, pulling on Lucio’s hair to facefuck him. The pulls stung at the edges of his scalp. The pain only made him more desperate for contact on his lower half. Hanzo wrenched Lucio forward and held it for a long few seconds, during which Lucio was stuck deep throating Hanzo. He let go of the rope which sent Lucio swinging away. Hanzo stepped back before Lucio could swing forward again. Suddenly Lucio was once again seemingly alone. Soft footsteps pattered away from Lucio. He couldn’t tell for what purpose, just that Hanzo had went across the room.

Hanzo’s nickname for Lucio, little frog, echoed around the room from the speakers. Lucio turned his head as much as he could in an attempt to locate the real voice. His efforts were fruitless though. He’d lost Hanzo in the noise. Hanzo let him sit in the whorl of voices for what seemed like an eternity before suddenly grounding him once more by dragging fingers down his spine. Lucio tensed at the feeling. His body strained to press against the light touch, but the binds restricted him. Hanzo spread Lucio’s legs and ass again. Lucio quickly realized what Hanzo had retrieved when he walked away previously. A slick, cold liquid dripped onto the sensitive skin of his asshole. The ring of muscles tightened at the abrupt coldness.

Hanzo’s fingers began smearing the lube, working around the hole in an attempt to relax the muscles. The tip of his finger pressed against the hole without entering. The teasing was starting to get to Lucio, whose desperate need to get off grew by the second. He bit his lip trying not to beg. Hanzo’s first finger dipped into him slowly until it was fully inside Lucio. He held it there until he saw Lucio nod to keep going. The nod was all Hanzo needed to start moving his finger in and out of Lucio’s body. A second finger joined the first after a short while, then a third after that. Lucio let out a long keen as the fingers jabbed against his prostate and stayed there. He tried to move against them, but only managed to pull his own hair in the struggle to move his hips.

“Please. Please, Hanzo. Man, I can’t stand it too much longer.” Lucio couldn’t hold back his begging any longer. He needed more, now.

“Please, what? What is it you would have me do?” Hanzo pressed his fingers more firmly against Lucio’s prostate, forcing a moan from Lucio’s throat. “How should I end your suffering?” Lucio struggled to form the words in his mouth, but his pause only encouraged Hanzo. The fingers in Lucio curled in him, dragging across the spot roughly. “Speak, chīsana kaeru.”

“I need you-” Lucio was cut off by his own groan as the digits uncurled inside him. “- I need you to fuck me. Please, meu dragão.” 

Hanzo pulled his fingers out slowly then lined his cock up in their place. His thick head pressed into Lucio at the same slow pace, allowing him time to adjust. Lucio gave another nod when he was ready and Hanzo picked up the pace. His hand slid around Lucio’s leg to his cock. Hanzo moved his hand in time with his thrusts, drawing out rough groans from Lucio. His speed hastened further, prodding at the knot in Lucio. This caused Lucio’s groans to turn quickly into gasps and cries. His body tightened around Hanzo with every hit, edging him closer and closer to orgasm. The hand that held Lucio’s hip, rocking him onto Hanzo, moved to where the rope to Lucio’s hair was tied, using it to rock him more. Each pull forced Lucio’s head back, sending harsh jolts to his scalp. Without missing a beat, Hanzo moved them both to face to the side. Lucio wasn’t sure why they’d moved, but he couldn’t muster the energy to care as Hanzo started to pound into him again. 

He could feel Hanzo starting to lose his pace. Low grunts sounded from behind Lucio, then suddenly the hand on the hair rope moved and grabbed the cloth off of his head. Lucio’s eye’s opened to the sight of himself being fucked. Hanzo had placed a mirror at the side of the room, having planned to let Lucio see himself tied up. The sight drove Lucio over the edge into orgasm. A strong spurt of cum hit the blanketed ground and Hanzo’s hand as Lucio called out in Portuguese. Hanzo didn’t know what any of it meant, but it spelled the end for him as well. He pulled the hair rope tightly to himself, burying his cock deep in Lucio. His cum coated Lucio’s inner walls as they rode out their orgasms together.

Hanzo pulled out slowly. Both of them were completely spent from cumming. Lucio’s muscled all felt suddenly very tired in their restrained state and Hanzo made quick work of untying him. It was no bed by any means, but the two laid down in the blankets that covered the foam matting, trying to catch a breath.

“Holy Shit.” Lucio managed to comment, staring at the ceiling. He shifted to rest his head on Hanzo’s heaving chest. “Holy shit!” He muttered again with more enthusiasm. Hanzo only chuckled. Somehow Lucio still had so much energy.

“I take it you want that to happen again?” Hanzo’s brows raised, but his eyelids threatened to close any second.

“You know it!” Lucio grinned, seemingly having all his energy back. The enthusiasm didn’t fool Hanzo who knew his companion would be asleep in the next few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> My translations are probs really bad, but Hanzo is calling Lucio "little frog" in Japanese and Lucio is calling him "my dragon" in Portuguese.


End file.
